Danger and Denial: Alphabet Series 3
by boaterV
Summary: 3rd in the alliteration series. follows Burglars and Bathtubs and Hackers and Hunters. Will Chloe just be able to walk away now that she knows what the boys are?


Sequel to _Burglars and Bathtubs _and _Hackers and Hunters_.

Please read those before continuing.

**Danger and Denial**

Chloe knew she should have called Ollie before she crawled under the sheets but she was just too tired to care. She just wanted a few hours of sleep. A little time to put some perspective on the events of the last 24 hours. At some point she knew she was going to have to tell him at least some of what happened and she still wasn't sure how she was going to explain to Zatana that she no longer had the book.

At least it had been destroyed. She had no idea why she trusted him but Dean's word was all the proof she needed. Of course just because she was convinced didn't mean the magician was going to be as sure.

Dam. She should have asked how they did it. Stupid sluggish sleep deprived brain.

She rolled over and looked at the clock again. An hour had passed since she had stripped down and crawled into bed and she had yet to drift off to sleep.

Exhaustion weighed heavily on her but her brain couldn't stop buzzing.

Walk away.

She didn't want to know anymore than was necessary about what they did. She was busy enough with her own war. She certainly didn't need to take on another. Obviously they knew what they were doing and would continue to do so without any interference from her.

She could stay here for a few days. Get her head back on straight and head back to her watchtower. Back to fighting the evil she knew.

If she was so certain this was the right thing to do then why wouldn't her brain slow down long enough to let her get some dam sleep?

Punching the pillow into a more comfortable position she huffed loudly and rolled over. Taking a few deep breaths she tried picturing a field in her mind, filled with tall grass that swayed in the gentle breeze. She added a few deer to her picturesque landscape and soon found herself mercifully drifting into dreamland.

* * *

"Dean do you want to tell me what all that was about?" Sam was still staring at the door the feisty blonde had just walked out.

"Seemed pretty straight forward to me."

"I thought you said there were no complications?"

"Right, I got the book." Dean sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on his pants. No point in trying to go back to sleep.

"Okay, perhaps my definition of complications is different than yours since I would classify a tiny blonde girl knowing our names, tracking us halfway across the state and barging in on us while we are still in our pajamas as a complication."

"I do not wear pajamas." Dean seemed mildly offended at the thought. "Soccer dad's and old married ladies wear pajamas."

"Dean that is so not the point." Sam sighed in frustration. "Do you think she will call the cops?"

"If she was going to she would have already." Sam nodded in silent agreement. "You're the one that checked her out. Check deeper." he leered at the double meaning behind his words.

"We should change hotels."

"This is the only one in this hole in the wall town and we have a job to do." Dean stood up and slipped his gun into the waistband of his pants. "Besides, I'm pretty sure she's done with us."

Sam frowned at the faraway look in Dean's eyes. "Fine. Let's just get to work then."

"Now you're catching on." Dean strolled out of the room certain that Sam would be on his heels. There wasn't much in this world that he could count on. Sammy having his back was on the very short list.

Sliding into the Impala Dean started the car and turned up the radio. Sam just sighed loudly. Sometimes his brother was such a child. He glanced back in the rearview mirror and frowned. His gut told him they hadn't seen the last of Chloe Sullivan.

* * *

She rolled over and glanced at the clock. Okay a vacation still sounded like a good idea but perhaps she should upgrade her accommodations just a bit. She wasn't a diva or anything but maybe someplace where the sheets couldn't be used as sandpaper and the room smelled less like industrial cleaner.

Yeah maybe something with a spa? Just to prove Oliver wrong.

Smiling she slipped out of bed and into the shower. Washing quickly she got dressed and packed her things up. Flipping open her laptop she did a quick search and found a place just outside of town that looked perfect. Giant feather beds and Jacuzzi tubs in each room and according to the website a full service spa.

When was the last time she did something for herself? Something completely selfish? She couldn't remember. Clicking the reserve button she smiled and walked out the door.

Just a quick stop at the front desk to turn in her key and she would be on her way again. Looking up at the sky she noticed the first stars peeking out. She had slept all freaking day. The thought amused her.

She glanced around the parking lot and frowned. She refused to admit to herself that she had been looking for his car. She also refused to admit that she was slightly disappointed at its absence.

Walk away.

Standing at the front desk she was still watching the parking lot when she finally admitted she was curious.

"Room 412. Did they check out?"

"And you would be?" The elderly woman behind that counter gave her a knowing stare.

"Just a friend."

"They are paid up for another 2 nights." She handed Chloe a folded piece of paper and turned back to the small TV.

"thanks." Should she stay? Wasn't that why she asked if they were still here? She was kidding herself if she thought she wasn't curious. It was a testament to her exhaustion this morning that she had walked away without asking questions. Christ that was who she was. What she was all about.

She shook her head and walked out. It was better to walk away. She already had enough on her plate between the JL, the Candorians, Zod, Tess and the whole Lois and Clark romance. She didn't need or want to baby-sit any more heroes.

She stopped halfway back to her car. That single thought like a slap in the face.

Heroes.

That's what they were. Did she really think she could turn her back on that?

Apparently fate wanted a say.

She spun around as she heard the low rumble of an engine turn into the parking lot to see the gleaming black car of her musings. She felt a smile leap to her face and almost waived her hand in greeting. Then she noticed how slow the car was driving and instead of pulling into a parking spot it turned in front of the boy's room at an awkward angle.

She stared slack jawed as a very obviously injured Dean tried to get out of the car before moving around to the passenger side.

Her feet were already moving forward before she even realized she was going to help.

She came up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. He still had enough presence of mind to spin around at what he thought was a would be attacker. He hand stopping millimeters from her face. Chloe gasped. One eye was almost swollen shut and the other was blinking rapidly to try and clear the blood that was dripping from a deep would on his forehead.

"Dean." He seemed to focus as his name come out of her mouth and released his grip on her shoulder. "You need a hospital."

"No hospitals. We'll be fine." The words were a low rumble.

"Dean please."

"No hospitals." He was more firm that time and she just nodded. Reaching forward she dug her hand into his pocket and fished out his room key. Rushing forward she opened the door then moved around to the passenger side to help Dean get Sam out.

"How bad is he?"

"Probably just a concussion. Dam thing threw him against a tree."

Her natural curiosity was screaming in her head to ask what was strong enough to throw a giant like Sam but she saw the panicked look in Dean's eyes when they dragged Sam out of the car. Now was not the time.

Somehow they managed to get Sam lying on the bed but Dean wouldn't stop hovering.

Running back out the door she popped her trunk and grabbed her medical kit. So much for her featherbed and manicure. Walking back in the room she saw Dean was still standing over the prone form of his brother giving him a good once over.

"Back up." Dean looked up from the bed and gave her a warning look. "let me guess. You have at least one cracked rib, if it isn't broken, and your head feels like it's on fire?" some of the anger went out of his stare. "This isn't the first time I've had to patch someone up."

He continued to stare as she fished out items from the bag.

"Seriously, lay down before you fall down because there is no way I'm going to be able to move you."

Dean finally took a step back and sat on the edge of the other bed while Chloe moved towards Sam. She ran her hands all over his body checking for any signs of broken bones or internal injuries. Satisfied that it was just his head she grabbed a penlight and checked his pupils.

"Mild concussion. He's gonna have one hell of a head ache when he wakes up if that egg is any indication but otherwise he's fine."

Chloe watched Dean Slump. He had been holding himself together until he was sure Sam was safe. She rested a hand on his shoulder and gently nudged him back into the bed. How many times had he been forced to tend his own wounds?

"He will be fine, trust me." For some reason when he looked into her eyes he felt calmer. Sam was in good hands. He felt his lids sliding shut. The darkness was creeping in.

"That's it. Just pass out. It will make stitching up that head wound much easier." Dean smirked slightly at her words. Not sure if he was already dreaming.

* * *

As soon as he was out cold Chloe checked his pulse.

She smiled and the strong steady beat. He might be injured but it wasn't life threatening. Next was the ribs. She pulled up his shirt and tried hard to keep her inspection objective. She poked slightly and even unconscious Dean winced but they weren't as bad as she originally thought. Probably just bruised. She wouldn't have to wrap them and for that she was grateful.

Grabbing her bag and laying it at his feet she pulled out one of the suture kits and began to lay it out on the bedside table. She was not a fan of this. Despite all the training she had gotten from Emil and all the practice the league boys gave her she was still squeamish about blood.

Didn't mean she wasn't going to do it. Just meant she wasn't going to like it.

Walking into the tiny bathroom she got two face cloths. One she ran under the cold water for Sam and the other she made nice and warm to clean away any of the blood from Dean's face before she started.

Pulling the chair over she got to work.

She was sweating and pale when she finished but pleased with the nice neat even stitches running across Dean's eyebrow. She doubted they would even leave a scar. Grabbing another wet towel and Dean's keys she walked outside.

She gently eased the car into a parking spot and cleaned up the majority of the blood. It wouldn't do them any good for some nosey person to see anything and call the police.

Walking back inside the room with the two boys she checked both their pulses one more time. Satisfied both were beating strong and steady she moved over to the couch and lay down. She would give them another hour before she would try and wake Sam. Concussions were tricky and she didn't want any complications. Setting the alarm on her phone she closed her eyes. Despite having slept all day she was suddenly exhausted again. She would just rest a bit. It wasn't like she could go anywhere.

* * *

Dean woke to the sound of muffled giggles. As he opened his eyes… Actually it appeared only one was in good working order. That was when he sat bolt upright. Yesterday's hunt coming rushing back. Sam? Where was Sam? Was he okay?

"Morning sleeping beauty." Chloe's voice was cheery to the point of being annoying although it could be that Dean's temper was a bit short what with the cracked ribs making it hard to breath and the head ache to end all head aches. Or it could be the smug look on his traitorous brother's face. What did he have to smile about?

He wanted to shout at her but he was afraid that would hurt too much. Instead he just glared at her when she got up and walked towards him. Handing him a glass of water and two pills she smiled. "Take these."

Dean spared a glance at Sam who was sitting pretty with a huge breakfast in front of him. "Trust me; you don't want to argue with her."

Chloe glanced back at Sam and smiled. Dean frowned in annoyance. When had they gotten so chummy? Turning back towards Chloe he took the offered glass and pills and swallowed them. How long had he been asleep?

Chloe sat on the bed opposite him and waited for him to get settled again. "Okay I have questions."

"I already told you the book is gone." Dean's voice was still raspy from sleep.

"Yeah. No I got that. I mean about this." She waived her hand at his injuries. "Actually I'm curious about St Louis and Colorado and Lawrence and the Ghostfacers." At the last one she chuckled a bit. "Basically everything you've done but since I'm assuming that's a lot lets just start with whatever happened yesterday."

"Not sure what you are talking about. Sammy here and I got into a bar fight. Some guy said the new star wars was better than the original and well you know the rest."

She just frowned at him. "Trust issues?" Getting up she looked down at him. "Make sure you wrap those ribs nice and tight. I left some pain pills with Sam and there is coffee and a Danish on the table here when you feel up to it."

She started walking towards the door. Stopping she pulled something out of her pocket and tossed it on the bed next to him. Dean stared blankly at his keys.

"You drove my car!" He tried to get off the bed but thought better of if it when the pain nearly had him blacking out.

"Yeah and cleaned up the blood too. Your welcome." She turned to Sam and handed him a business card. "You ever need anything you call that number."

"Thanks." Sam smiled warmly at her.

Chloe turned back towards Dean for a moment. Not sure what she wanted to say. She stared at him. Waiting. For what, she couldn't be sure. She momentary looked away as Sam got up and mumbled something about checking the car for Dean before vanishing.

She walked forward and sat on the edge of the bed again. "Look I'm not sure what you and Sam do but I have a pretty good idea. The thing is helping hero's is what I do."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Dean couldn't look away. Her soft eyes pinned him in place. He wondered if he was uninjured would he be able to get up? He flinched when he hand came up and gently brushed over his new stitches.

She turned back and grabbed the file she had been looking over and handed it to Dean. Time to go. Time to head back to Metropolis and give up the foolish idea that she could actually take a vacation. She offered him a sad smile. "Good bye Dean."

On impulse Dean's hand reached up and snaked its way around her neck and nestled in her hair. He pulled her down to him and kissed her deeply. His tongue darted into her mouth and made her moan at the sensation.

Just as she started to give her self over to the passion he pulled back and offered her a confidant smirk. "Good bye Chloe."

She got up and walked out of the room without another word. Sliding silently behind the wheel of her car she backed out of the parking lot and started the long drive back to Metropolis.

* * *

When Sam walked back in the room Dean was sitting in the middle of a pile of papers, photo copies of newspaper article, police reports, eye witness accounts, surveillance photos.

"What the hell is that?" Sam noticed most of the paper had soft curling script in the margins. Others had sections highlighted.

"Our greatest hits Sammy boy." Dean looked shocked as he handed Sam a sheet of paper.

Looking at it Sam just chuckled.

"You think it's funny?" Dean couldn't put any force behind his words.

"That she basically figured everything out? Hell yeah." He flipped over the paper and pointed to the notes she had scrawled.

"You and I have very different definitions of funny." Dean snarled the words and leaned back closing his eyes. Maybe it was all just a bad dream. Tomorrow he would wake up and he wouldn't have to worry about angry blondes driving his baby.

* * *

The End

* * *

AN, some people were disappointed with the lack of details the last OS (hackers and hunters) offered. I hope this makes up for it.

It's only a matter of time before the boys find themselves in a situation over their heads and call in some assistance.


End file.
